The present invention concerns ironing boards of the type for temporary placement on a table or counter top.
Conventional ironing boards are of a size to hamper their use and storage in small living units such as recreational vehicles, mobile homes, small apartments and the like. In the prior art are ironing boards adapted for temporary securement to tables and typically utilize a C-clamp type coupling for table edge attachment. Samples of such ironing boards are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,190,113; 2,028,789; and 2,263,058.
A studier and much more stable support for an ironing board would be the edge of a kitchen counter; however, known clamping arrangements for periodically used ironing boards are not attachable to such counter tops by reason of the restricted surface area, i.e., that portion of a counter projecting outwardly from a subjacent cabinet wall. Typically such a counter overhang surface is from one quarter to three quarters of an inch. A further problem is that the outer faces of kitchen cabinet drawers restrict the unencumbered area of a cabinet wall against which a clamp may abut when mounted in place.
An additional problem not remedied by known temporarily installed ironing boards is the failure to provide for selective positioning of the ironing board itself relative the counter or table edge. Accordingly, the user is unable to position the board to best suit the user's preference and/or avoid conflict with walls or items in place on a counter top.